futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Invasion of Israel (WW3)
Overview The invasion of Israel took place in the northeastern region of Israel near the Sea of Galilee. The UIC, weakened and angry, wanted to reclaim the Holy Land, and decided to invade Israel through the territory of Syria. The Alliance had completely turned its back on Israel by this time, despite protests from Germany. Israeli forces were able to defend the border for a month and a half before pushing the UIC back into Syria. They set up defenses around the Sea of Galilee and the nearby mountains. Using their state of the art windbreaker armor, they were able to tear UIC forces apart with tanks. This battle lasted around a month1 and a half and also resulted in the Israeli annexation of Syria and Iraq. Timeline September 2020 *Sep. 10: The UIC assembles forces on the border of Israel. Israel makes plans to defend itself from the impending attack. * Sep. 11: The UIC invades Israel with its entire remaining army and is halted at the Jordan River. UIC forces set up offensive positions. * Sep. 12: Israeli forces are torn apart by bombing runs. The Alliance refuses a request for help. * Sep. 14: The UIC breaks the Israeli defenses at the Jordan River and crosses it. Israel launches missiles at their forces as they draw near and set up a point of defense around the Sea of Galilee, called the Galilee Defensive, and Har Meron. * Sep. 16: The UIC breaks a small area of the defensive lines in the Sea of Galilee and move toward the mountains. * Sep. 17: Israeli defenses in the mountains slaughter UIC invaders. The Galilee Defensive is reestablished and UIC forces are pushed back across the Jordan River, isolating those fighting in the mountains. * Sep. 18: The battle continues this way for 9 days before the UIC begins making headway in the mountains. * Sep. 27: The Israeli defense in the mountains is weakened and the UIC gains the high ground. * Sep. 28: The Galilee Defensive completely secures the Jordan River and UIC troops east of it begin retreating. * Sep. 30: The UIC advances further across the mountains. October 2020 * Oct. 1: Israel, in a historic moment, begins leveling the mountains with bombs and dynamite. * Oct. 2: Half of the mountains are demolished, with UIC forces in retreat. Israel deploys tanks to the Jordan River and sets up a defensive position south of the mountains, spanning all the way to the Sea of Galilee, effectively trapping the remaining UIC forces. * Oct. 4: The UIC attacks the Galilee Defensive and is obliterated by tanks and bombs. * Oct. 6: The UIC attacks the Galilee Defensive from the east and breaks through. * Oct. 7: Israeli forces begin to close in on the invaders from the south and west in the Nazareth Offensive. * Oct. 9: The UIC engages Israeli forces and is defeated near the Sea of Galilee. The remainder of the UIC army is captured. * Oct. 10: Israel invades and occupies Syria. * Oct. 12: Syria is formally annexed by Israel in a defeat thought impossible by the whole world. Many begin to believe that Israel was truly the Holy Land of the Jews, due to them beating impossible odds and even gaining from the battle. At this point the UIC is totally defenseless. * Oct. 13: Israel occupies Iraq and captures the UIC military base in Baghdad, gaining a large number of vehicles for its own army. * Oct. 14: Israel annexes Iraq and pushes the UIC back to Iran's original boundaries. The Israelis justified the invasion of the UIC by saying that they wished to "stop the Caliphate from terrorizing the middle east ever again" * Oct. 15: India invades Iran and occupies it, an action condemned by Israel as "taking advantage of weakness." * Oct. 17: India annexes Iran, effectively dissolving the United Islamic Caliphate completely. * Oct. 20: The Treaty of Paris is signed by the Axis Coalition and the Alliance. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Israel Category:Scenario: World War III